


forever in wip hell

by maggotmuffins



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Original Work, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, its all way 2 soft lmao but oh well, so sweet my teeth will fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotmuffins/pseuds/maggotmuffins
Summary: some aop, devil survivor, and oc work thats been in my docs for far 2 long ahahha,,,,,,,mostly ship stuff since its what I mostly write. Feel free to continue anything just give me credit obv
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, Kihara Atsuro/Protagonist, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. where water lilies may grow(OrangeBat)

The cold breeze washes over the slender man's face, the vast blue sky shines bright and open while the fields far as the eye can see glimmer hope, yet somehow his face was stuck with lifeless eyes and a mute expression. 

It’s been a few weeks since Inaho had brought Slaine to they’re shared living space and the older male has yet to do anything but eat(if made) sleep, and cry when he feels he is alone. The brown haired male tried as he might could not seem to make any sort of breakthrough he wished to with the prisoner.


	2. dirty money(stosuh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of what I have for my weird stosuh au

Cold wind blew against his face, the city was full of bright neon colors blinding to anyone not familiar with the area. 

Stephen Ng was a teacher at a local cram school, he worked somewhat long hours because of what type of school it was. He constantly looked tired and dead but he still loved his job quite a bit. Not only was he good at his job but he was rather attractive for a teacher, students both male and female would fall for him. Unbeknownst to them Stephen already had his eyes set on someone. 

The tall man lit a cigarette as he walked to a small but popular club, he wasn’t one to be into this stuff but a man needs to unwind once in a while, plus there was someone very special at this particular club. 

Ruffling his purple mohawk he walked into the establishment. The smell of liquor and perfume invaded his senses. Thankfully this club allowed smoking cuz he was gonna damn need one. Taking rather long strides forward to his usual spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I may come back to this one when I feel like it


	3. gamer boyfriend problems(stosuh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this based on a nsfw prompt

Hosuh wouldn’t call himself the jealous type, but he does occasionally like to mess with his hot headed boyfriend. Sometimes he'd give him a quick kiss on the neck or grab his hips but nothing too risky, well that was until recently. 

Stephen had been playing this new game nonstop pretty much all week not that Hosuh didn’t want the taller male to have fun but he was feeling a little lonely especially since he wasn’t exactly interested in the game Stephen was currently obsessed with. To add salt to the wound the purple haired male not only played the game most of the time he played with some of his friends as well, once again Hosuh didn’t find himself to be the jealous type but maybe that wasn’t exactly the case all the time. 

Having enough of this lonely feeling he decided to have a little revenge on his boyfriend. Stephen was sitting in his room still in his pajamas yelling at some monster on screen. 

The silver haired male decided it’s now or never, making sure to wear shorts and an easy to take off shirt. He quietly creeped into Stephen's room closing the door behind him. Walking over to the bed sitting down softly he tapped the taller males shoulder. 

The purple haired male turned around only to see his loving boyfriend hair down in one of his shirts that was definitely too big for him. “Hey Hos” was all Stephen could get out of his mouth before the smaller male leaned forward planting a small but sweet kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny stosuh time


	4. blush emoji(Nora x Evan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oc time baby

Today was the day, Evan had been waiting basically all week maybe even more, not that how long even matters anymore. No one else was gonna be home besides him and Nora. They weren’t going out or anything but they did kiss, and hold hands from time to time. Sometimes if Evan is lucky things get more physical and it just so happens that today is his lucky day. 

Nora was sitting on his bed in the room he and Evan shared, he may not have looked at it but he was extremely nervous and jittery. Sure him and Evan will kiss even a little but today they were gonna try to go all the way, Nora on his own time played with himself but the idea of something big going into his body is pretty scary. It’s not like he didn’t want to have sex with Evan he was actually really excited. 

Nora was getting impatient since they set a time when everyone especially Ashlyn had left the house. The black haired boy slid his small, cut, and scratched hands down to his crouch slowly rubbing small circles through his sweatpants,


	5. soft kisses and warm blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> play devil survivor or suffer

It was an early fall morning. The leaves from trees had already begun to fall into messy piles that were perfect for jumping into if it wasn't too cold for it. Kazuya Minegishi had woken up about an hour ago but he was yet to get up, not only was it super warm covered up in a thick blanket but his adorable boyfriend was sleeping soundly next to him, Atsuro Kihara an average sized guy who wasn't only super smart but also unbelievably cute the way he put his bangs up in his beanie but leaves the sides out, his awkward yet endearing laugh, and don’t get him started on his voice it cracked just the right amount of times that made Kazuya loses his mind. Kazuya was to busy thinking about Atsuro to even notice him waking up, with a small squeak in his voice and a rub of the eye he greeted his lover. 

“M..Morin..” 

Kazuya thought his heart would nearly stop from this much raw cuteness this early in the day, unlucky for him Atsuro got up soon after waking. I mean sure he looked great from back to front but the blue haired boy did want to cuddle some more. Kazuya being as petty as he can be, he signed in quite an overexaggerated way 

“Atsuro I’m coldddddd it’s so lonely without you” He practically whined 

Kazuya stayed quiet for a while after his initial complaint but that also did not last long. The shorter male had already made himself comfortable sitting at the table enjoying some tea because honestly, he wasn't very fond of coffee. Kazuya, now somewhat annoyed that he couldn't get his morning cuddle in especially on an off day, got up from his warm bed, marched over to the shorter boy and picked him up. 

“Kazuya i was gonna come back-” 

Before the tanned male could even get all the words out of his mouth he was placed onto their bed and pushed down by his blue haired lover. Kazuya adjusting himself into a more comfortable position wrapping his arms around Atsuro, nice and warm just how fall should feel. 

“If you wanted me to come back to bed you could have just asked...I wanted to finish my tea..although I don’t mind being dragged back into bed” 

Atsuro turned around to face his lover since Kazuya really liked giving him small neck bites whenever he could, which isn't always bad but having hickies on your neck when you’re an adult can be pretty embarrassing, thankfully it’s getting colder so he could always wear a scarf or turtleneck. 

“Mhhhhhhh..” the taller man sighed in content hugging his lover tighter, wanting to be even closer than he already was he snuggled into Atsuro’s small but comfy chest, it was nice being able to just relax in bed with the person you love more than anything in the world. 

After a few hours of Kazuya almost hugging Atsuro to death they both ended up falling back asleep tangled up with each other which is cute until you wake up with back pain but it's worth it if they can be close to each other. 

It was so hot Atsuro thought he might die. He loves Kazuya but he didn’t enjoy being smothered to death that much. Trying to get up from his lover's embrace was already hard enough as is but with such a thick blanket on top of him it was near impossible, somehow he managed to make it out alive but he now had a different problem. It’s so cold outside and a heater can only do so much so Atsuro was basically freezing to death outside of the blankets but he’d rather die of hypothermia than be suffocated. It was now early afternoon, the sun was out maybe you honestly couldn’t tell with all the clouds covering the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still very much like this one so I most likely be coming back to it

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this one, I still like it and its pretty new but idk i hate my writting


End file.
